


妈妈的乖孩子

by FuSheng



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuSheng/pseuds/FuSheng
Summary: 垃圾开车选手又来了，超级短小的一段，我只想写两个男孩谈恋爱！





	妈妈的乖孩子

“哈梅斯在家吗？”内马尔敲响了哈梅斯家的大门，就像以往的周末一样，他回来找哈梅斯，哈梅斯会带着他出去玩。

 

哈梅斯的母亲开了门，看到内马尔之后立刻给了他一个大大的拥抱：“内你怎么才来？阿姨早就准备好给你的饼干了。”

 

“谢谢阿姨，哈梅斯在家吗？”内马尔笑的像个乖乖仔。

 

“他好像还在写他的什么课题报告，你上去找他吧，别忘了一会还有蛋糕哦。”

 

内马尔笑着点点头，上了二楼，进了哈梅斯的房间。

 

或许哈梅斯的母亲还会觉得两个孩子的友情真是深厚，十七年了依旧牢固，可她不知道的是，早在很久之前的一个夏天，这份友情就已经变质了。

 

“你还真是勤奋好学。”内马尔轻手轻脚的关上了门，坐到了哈梅斯的床上，这张床他来过无数次了。

 

“对于人体我总是很有兴趣。”哈梅斯晃了晃手里的《人体部位功能全解》“这上面说男人间的性爱更为刺激，我想的确是这样的。”

 

内马尔拿起桌子上的可乐喝了一口：“你猜你妈妈现在在干嘛？我想她应该是在做蛋糕吧，为了她的两个孩子。”

 

哈梅斯耸耸肩，合上书本：“估计她一会就会说‘哈梅斯！别忘了复习！’或者是‘哈梅斯！你怎么又把自行车随意的丢在草坪上？’我只能一直说知道了知道了。”

 

内马尔忍不住笑了：“谁叫你是乖孩子呢？”

 

“那现在妈妈的乖孩子想要操你。”

 

唇齿之间，内马尔伸手摸向哈梅斯的裤裆，如他所想，哈梅斯早就硬了。在他们十七年的友情岁月里，他们分享过所有秘密，最后，他们也分享了彼此的身体。

 

“从你一进来我就已经苏醒过来了，比起书本，我更喜欢实践，对象是你的身体。”哈梅斯放弃了亲吻的缠绵游戏，他看起来迫不及待。

 

内马尔享受着哈梅斯的独家blow job，关于做爱，哈梅斯有着独特的天分，他有一根形状漂亮的阴茎，他也有一个能让内马尔爽到头皮发麻的嘴巴。

 

“够了…这太够了，哈梅斯…”内马尔倒吸一口气，哈梅斯的口腔紧致温暖，他的舌头舔过内马尔的柱身，从上到下，从头到尾，哈梅斯高耸的鼻梁蹭着内马尔柔软的皮肤，手指伸向禁闭着的后穴，哈梅斯试探性的探了探：“你还真是紧的要命。”

 

内马尔闭着眼睛没有说话，他只是摸着哈梅斯的头发，无声的抚慰。

 

少年人的疯狂在一个燥热的夏季午后被点燃，无需多言，彼此都知道他们即将做些什么。内马尔顺从的趴在床上，他羞耻的想，他喜欢哈梅斯在床上对他凶狠一点。内马尔扭头看着身后试图咬开避孕套的哈梅斯，皱起了眉：“直接进来。”

 

“可这个是我最近发现的新味道，是薄荷味的，好像还有螺旋纹…”哈梅斯拿着避孕套仔细研究，仿佛这东西比物理力学还要让人摸不着头脑。

 

“你一个人就够我受了，不要什么狗屁螺旋纹！”内马尔抢过来哈梅斯手里的避孕套扔到地下“快点进来！”

 

哈梅斯再也没办法抑制自己想要操透内马尔的想法，随意撸了两把早就硬起来的阴茎，恶狠狠的进去了内马尔早已湿润透彻的后穴。

 

“fuuuuuuck！”内马尔捏着枕头忍不住喊了出来，哈梅斯挺动着腰身捂住了他的嘴巴“嘘，妈妈在烤蛋糕。”手指伸进嘴巴里搅动着内马尔的舌头，内马尔闭上了眼睛吮吸着哈梅斯的手指，前后夹击的快感让内马尔忍不住呻吟出声，可一想到哈梅斯的妈妈还在楼下，他又不敢出声，只能更加拼命的想为哈梅斯口交一样舔他的手指。

 

哈梅斯看着内马尔被情潮袭击而泛红的脸颊，他的男孩就是这样，看起来乖乖的像个好孩子，可一旦打开他身体的开关，他就会成为引诱你的潘多拉，让你难以抗拒他的魅力。哈梅斯撤出手指翻过内马尔的身体，冲撞的频率逐渐加快，哈梅斯看着二人之间的连接处，流出的粘液早已被他捣成泡沫，哈梅斯低下头细致的亲吻着他的男孩，闻着内马尔颈间好闻的味道，哈梅斯的吻一路向下，从嘴唇到颈间到胸前，留下一个又一个痕迹。

 

“你让我无法自拔。”哈梅斯低声说着，下半身再一次加快速度，听着内马尔强行克制的呻吟，哈梅斯忍不住笑了。

 

“没关系，妈妈知道，我们早就分享了所有的秘密。”

 

“你还真是你妈妈的乖孩子，什么都告诉他？”

 

“那现在，妈妈的乖孩子就要把你操翻。”

 

精液冲刷着内马尔的肠道，哈梅斯闷哼一声撤出了自己的分身，看了看躺在床上像是从水里捞出来满头大汗的内马尔，给了他一个安抚性的亲吻。

 

“其实我挺想试试那个螺旋纹的，另外，我好像又硬了…”

 

内马尔迷迷糊糊的抓住哈梅斯的手放在自己的后穴：“那就快点，我还想吃蛋糕呢。”


End file.
